fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Warriors
Godzilla Warriors is a fanfiction by captaintaco2345 published on Wattpad based on the Godzilla franchise. It depicts Kaiju from Godzilla, King Kong, Pacific Rim, Cloverfield, and Gamera as humanoid versions of themselves. Summary Book 1: Godzilla Warriors Godzilla gathers multiple Kaiju after the return of his arch nemesis, King Ghidorah. After defeating him, the Kaiju decide to stay and become a part of Godzilla's new army. Book 2: The Guardian Gamera appears to help Godzilla fight SpaceGodzilla. He also helps to revive some of Godzilla's fallen allies from the first book. Book 3: Rebirth Mothra is plagued by nightmares of her parents death. Her brothers Battra and Leo arrive to tell her the man who killed their parents, Desghidorah the brother of Ghidorah, is going to attack again, along with X, Ghidorah's other brother. Ghidorah teams up with Godzilla to defeat them, but Mothra dies in the battle. She's revived, and confesses her love to Godzilla. Book 4: The Forgotten Two evil Kaiju, Bagan and Dogolas, appear on Earth. They create evil clones of Rodan and Anguirus. Godzilla teams up with his old friend Baragon to defeat them. Book 5: Heroes Assemble After being contacted by the Avengers, Godzilla and the others travel to New York to help fight the evil Kaiju Dogolas. Dogolas infects Godzilla with a virus that amplifies his anger, and he attacks Mothra. He regains control of his senses and defeats Dogolas, and eventually makes it up to Mothra. Book 6: Breach The Pan Pacific Defence Force detains all known Kaiju due to a surge of evil Kaiju from a portal in the bottom of the ocean. Godzilla helps the Jaeger soldiers to defeat the Kaiju from the breach, along with their leader, Slattern. Book 7: Project Extinction Godzilla's DNA is used for an attraction at the Jurassic World theme park, and he's reimbursed with park tickets for him and his friends. While they attend the park, the attraction, a deadly new hybrid called Indominus, breaks out. Godzilla, his friends, and the hybrid humanoid Raptor Squad team up to defeat her. Book 8: Zenith Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus are sucked into an alternate dimension, where they are pursued by a demon named Red. Red's brother, Solomon, guides them through the dimension, and helps them defeat Red so they can escape. Book 9: Cloverfield A strange woman arrives on Monster Island, and reveals herself as Godzilla's mother, Gojirin. She explains an ancient Kaiju named Clover is about to attack. Godzilla teams up with her as well as the Jaegers again to take Clover down. Book 10: As of the time of writing this, book 10 has not been released. Spinoffs There are also several spinoff books based on other characters from the series. Mothra, King Ghidorah, King Kong, Rodan, Gamera, and Shin Godzilla have each been given their own stories, usually depicting their origin, or something that happened in their past. The only character to be given two spinoffs is King Kong. There's also a crossover book, Godzilla VS Tahu, which involves the author's other series, Bionicle Renewal. The author also infrequently updates a series of one-off stories involving the characters from Godzilla Warriors. These range from crossovers with other series, holiday specials, stories that depict alternate events or parallel events to the main series, a series called Kaiju Classroom where the main characters explain something from the series itself directly to the reader, or typically comical short stories. Characters The following is a list of every major character in the series Heroes * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * Battra * Zilla * King Ceaser * King Kong * Varan * Jet Jaguar * Moguera * Kiryu/Gojira * Gamera * Muto * Leo * Baragon * Manda * Komodithrax * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Hulk * Thor * Spider-Man * Nick Fury * Gypsy Danger * Coyote Tango * Striker Eureka * Crimson Typhoon * Cherno Alpha * Blue * Charlie * Delta * Echo * Soloman * Radon * Gojirin Villains * King Ghidorah * Gigan * Biolante * Hedorah * Destroyah * Orga * Kumonga * Crystalak * Obsidius * MechaGodzilla * SpaceGodzilla * Megalon * Titanosaurus * Megaguirus * Gyaos * Desghidorah * Hokmuto * X/Kaiser Ghidorah * Bagan * Dogolas * Rokmutul * Pterodactyl * Shinomura * Slattern * Scunner * Raiju * Leatherback * Knifehead * Otachi * Indominus * Shin Godzilla * Red * Clover External Links * Link to the Author's Wattpad Page